cawfandomcom-20200216-history
HQW
HQW or High Quarantine Wrestling is the brainchild and lifeblood of promoter/wrestler Pulse. The promotion is known for holding Death Match style wrestling, however it has since made those matches a rarity and focuses on pure pro wrestling. The promotion accepts only male metahuman, alien, and various creatures of the night and is firm in their belief in no human wrestlers as humans are more fragile to the former. The show has been through three iterations or three seasons. HQW was originally known as Horror Pro Wrestling and focused on horror icons Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and Leatherface. During the first season of the newly christened HQW however, their contracts ended and they did not resign. HQW can be watched on Pulse HQW's YouTube channel and new episodes take place weekly. Roster Heavyweights * Pulse * Marek * Nexus Solem * Ashley Synge * Arcana * Naserick * Zenith Mathison * Oragon * Krios Djinn * Oberon * Hades * Vlad Isaacs * Donovan Dark * Pandora * Celestial * Charly Madison * Jeffery * Ichabod Cassio * Trent Sabbath * Lionel Essex * Damien Hellzapoppin * Caleb Hellzapoppin Cruiserweights * Maggot * Virus * Viktor Frost * Seth Skyblight * Enloquecido * Rot * Matsuhiro Yashida * Essacephos Al-Hani * Grinwold * Johnny Hypnosis Tag Teams and Factions * Toxic-Sluts Inc. (Pulse and Marek) * The Apophis (Donovan Dark, Pandora, Essacephos Al-Hani, and Celestial) * nGn(No Gimmicks Needed) (Ashley Synge and Viktor Frost) * Satan's Mercenaries (Oberon and Hades * The Midnight Sins (Ichabod Cassio and Trent Sabbath) * The Bacterium(Virus, Rot, and Enloquecido) * The Twin Hellzapoppins (Caleb Hellzapoppin and Damien Hellzapoppin) * The Riot City Night Club (Charly Madison and Jeffery) Champions Signature Events Even though HQW mostly functions on a weekly basis, HQW Supershows are promised to happen from time to time as needed. Warrior's Gamble HQW's signature event that usually takes up to three months to conclude is the Warrior's Gamble. The Gamble is like the Survivor Series meets a video game. * The rules are as followed: * Each team begins with just one member; the captain. * Every few weeks, two new participants are added to the mix. The captains(or other team members) must defeat these participants to make them eligible for recruit. * To recruit a participant, you must have enough recruitment points to recruit this wrestler. To gain recruitment points, a team must defeat a participant. A single win earns 1 recruit point. * The first recruit is worth 1 point, the second is worth 2, the third 3, etc. * A captain's goal is to recruit all five members of his team first. The captain who is behind will be given his final team members at random. * Right to Trade match: This match happens later in the Warrior's Gamble and pits both captains against each other. The winner gets to choose whether they want to trade a current team member for one on the opposing team. * Spotlight match: This match happens between unrecruited participants only. The winner of the match becomes worth two less recruitment points to either team. Category:CAW Leagues